Oops !
by Anael Novack
Summary: Un voyage inter-dimensionnel imprévu va changer la petite vie tranquille de nos amis les chevaliers ! Kanon X Sébastian Lime ! Big délire, vous voilà prévenus ! :P


**__Hello ! :)**

**__Cette fic est la première que je poste, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle n'est pas très longue certes et je posterais peut-être un épilogue mais sinon elle restera un one-shot. Un grand merci à ma plus fidèle lectrice, beta et correctrice Vgta21 alias Nath ! x) **

**Tous les personnages reviennent évidemment (et malheureusement) à leurs créateurs respectifs !**

**Suc ce, Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

_**Oops ! - Ou comment Kanon devint accroc aux mangas.**_

_**"ANOTHER DIMENSION !" Lança Saga, suivit de près par son frère. **_

_**Les chevaliers d'or des gémeaux étaient aux prises avec un ennemi redoutable, une armée entière avait envahit le troisième temple. Une armée pleine de pattes et d'antennes. Des cafards.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Au manoir Phantomhive:**_

_**Sébastian Michaelis, majordome (démoniaque) de la maison avait faim. Il avait récemment eu quelques désagréments avec son maitre et avait négligé son appétit. Aussi ce soir avait-il prévu d'aller chasser après avoir pris une longue douche chaude. Il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, se régalant à l'avance des âmes humaines corrompues qu'il dévorerait un peu plus tard.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"Hiiiiiiii ! Sagaaa enlève mouaa çaa !"**_

_**Le susnommé soupira, son frère pouvait parfois se montrer d'une inutilité assez affligeante pour un gold…**_

_**"Enlève le de ton bras et je l'expédie dans une dimension hostile okay ?**_

_**-Okay, à trois. 1 2 3 !**_

_**- ANOTHER DIMENSION ! "**_

_**Kanon secoua son bras autant que c'était humainement (chevalièrement ? xD) possible, mais rien à faire, la sale bestiole resta accrochée, et les gesticulations du gémeau eurent pour seul effet de le placer en face de l'attaque de son jumeau. Lorsque le rayon de lumière se dissipa, ne restait sur le sol en marbre poli du temple qu'une boule de tissu frémissante. Le t-shirt de Kanon, avec le cafard dessus….**_

_**"Oops…."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Manoir Phantomhive : **_

_**Sébastian sorti de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, une simple serviette entourant ses hanches étroites. Tout en commençant à s'habiller il laissa de coté les problèmes d'ordre domestiques qui occupaient encore son esprit pour se concentrer sur sa prochaine chasse, réveillant ses instincts les plus bas, habituellement maitrisés, flegme dû à son rang oblige. Alors qu'il enfilait sa chemise, un rayon lumineux envahit sa chambre.**_

_**"AHHHHHHHH ! Hmpf ! Bam !"**_

_**Kanon se senti projeté dans un lieu inconnu à une vitesse phénoménale jusqu'à heurter un OBNI (OBjet Non Identifié) qui amorti légèrement le choc contre le mur qui eu ensuite lieu.**_

_**"MA têteuuuhhh…Saga espèce de danger publique tu me le paieras… Enfin si j'arrive à rentrer bien sur...**_

_**- Hm Hm, excusez moi...?"**_

_**Kanon baissa les yeux et tomba nez à nez, et c'était le cas de le dire, avec un homme aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre et au regard bordeaux étincelant qui le dévisageait avec un air d'incompréhension presque blasé. Il déglutit difficilement.**_

_**"Heu désolé...**_

_**-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous relever ?**_

_**-Oh, euh oui oui bien sur..."**_

_**Kanon esquissa un mouvement de recul et c'est à cet instant que tout bascula. Dans la manœuvre, le chevalier repoussa sa chevelure océan qui tomba en cascade vers le majordome au moment même ou celui-ci amorçait un soupir de mécontentement en inspirant profondément par le nez. Il capta alors la fragrance légèrement épicée des cheveux et du torse dénudé du gémeau. Son instinct (et peut-être ses hormones aussi...) prit alors le dessus et il crocheta soudainement la nuque de l'inconnu séduisant qui le surplombait afin de l'attirer plus près de lui.**_

_**"Euh je...**_

_**-Qui es-tu ?**_

_**- Hm je euh Kanon, je m'appelle Kanon...**_

_**-Kanon...je suis Sébastian. Bref, tu sais Kanon j'ai faim, vraiment très, très faim...**_

_**-Eurhm, eh ben je pourrais te faire à manger en guise de dédommagement...?"**_

_**Pas de réponse.**_

_**Kanon baissa la tête de nouveau, les yeux du majordome s'étaient assombris jusqu'à l'onyx et ils détaillaient maintenant avec un appétit non dissimulé le torse bien sculpté du chevalier. Sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres.**_

_**"Eh bien à défaut d'âmes je me contenterais d'un corps...Et quel corps..."**_

_**Kanon déglutit. Ah, ce genre de faim là...Il détailla l'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement en fait. Une peau très pâle, qui contrastait agréablement avec ses mèches corbeau légèrement décoiffées, des traits harmonieux et réguliers mais indéniablement masculins malgré leur finesse, un torse bien dessiné, même si on était encore loin de la plastique du grec et des mains blanches et fines, très soignées. Le chevalier soupira, si un étranger séduisant sorti d'une dimension éloignée lui faisait des avances qui était-il pour refuser après tout...**_

_**Mais il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par un frôlement aérien sur son torse, Sébastian s'était encore approché et s'enivrait de l'odeur de cannelle que dégageait la peau brunie par le soleil du Sanctuaire. Son nez et ses lèvres se trouvaient à quelques millimètres seulement du torse de Kanon, qui fut parcourut de frissons à cette vue plus qu'alléchante. Il écarta les pans de la chemise du brun et frôla de la pulpe de ses doigts le torse les flancs et la gorge du majordome qui frémit et soupira de plaisir sous la caresse avant de déposer un baiser sur la clavicule du gémeau. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Sébastian resserra sa prise sur le cou du chevalier et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Alors qu'ils se séparaient par manque d'oxygène, une source de lumière étrangement familière apparut et Kanon se sentit tiré en arrière avec force. **_

_**"ZIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sébastian ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé par terre, sa chemise à moitié mise. Mais le plus étrange était cette impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose d'important. Et puis il y avait cette odeur de cannelle dans l'air...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Au troisième temple: **_

_**SBAM !**_

_**Kanon s'étala sur le marbre froid. Bon, au moins son frère était venu le chercher...Cependant...**_

_**"SAGAAAAA ! Je vais te trucider !**_

_**-Ah... Gomen, gomen... Elle était si terrible que ça cette dimension ?**_

_**-Terrible ? Terrible ! Elle était trop bien oui ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'en profiter...**_

_**-Pas le temps ? Mais ça fait presque deux semaines que tu as disparut ici ?**_

_**-J'ai du passer une demi-heure là-bas oui...Mais attends, deux semaines ?**_

_**-Ben oui deux semaines, pourquoi ?**_

_**-CA VEUT DIRE QUE T'AS ATTENDU DEUX PUTAINS DE SEMAINES POUR VENIR ME CHERCHER FAUX FRERE ! ET EN PLUS TU AS LE CULOT DE DEBARQUER AU MEILLEUR MOMENT ! **_

_**-Euh...ben...s't'a dire que..." Fut la brillante réponse de Saga face à cette fureur soudaine.**_

_**BOUM !**_

_**Trop tard, Kanon était parti. Claquant la porte avec tant de force qu'elle s'était brisée, paix à ses restes.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Deux jours plus tard, au Sanctuaire:**_

_**Le gémeau boudait toujours son frère, à tel point qu'il s'était réfugié chez Mû, qui avec sa gentillesse habituelle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser d'héberger son ami. Les deux frères ne s'étaient donc pas parlé et même à peine vu depuis, malgré les tentatives de Saga. Peine perdu l'ex marinas ne tenait pas du poisson pour rien, il lui glissait entre les doigts à chaque fois. Cependant aujourd'hui ils avaient réunion avec Shion et l'autre cru...Eumh Saori, donc plus d'échappatoire possible. Kanon s'installa à sa place de mauvaise grâce, aux cotés de son jumeau, éloignant au maximum son siège et se rapprochant par la même du chevalier du cancer qui le regarda avec un étonnement découragé.**_

_**Par Zeus combien de temps allait-il encore bouder...?**_

_**Kanon s'appliqua durant toute la réunion à rester concentré sur Shion et son discours, ce qui vu l'état de la tablée devait relever du miracle pur et simple. En effet on pouvait voir Aphrodite en train de se recoiffer, Shura faire de l'origami, et même le sage Camus s'était laissé entrainer par Milo dans une partie de morpion apparemment endiablée. Mais l'attention de Kanon fut bien vite détournée lorsqu'il regarda, à la droite de Shion, la réincarnation d'Athéna. Apparemment elle aussi avait décroché depuis un moment, mais en jeune fille prévenante elle s'était apporté de la lecture. (Bon okay le rôle est trop flatteur pour elle, mais Aphro se recoiffe tu veux que je confie ça à qui d'autre ! xD)**_

_**Le chevalier tiqua, sur la couverture...il lui semblait reconnaitre quelqu'un...Si seulement elle pouvait relever un peu le livre, juste un peu, il aurait alors une vue parfaite...Ouiiii... Voilà comme ça...Nan ! Ne bouge pas keunasse ! Lààà, ne bouge plus, parfait...**_

_**Oh. Mon. Dieu.**_

_**Kanon tomba de son siège.**_

_**"Hum, hum...**_

_**-euh désolé Shion. Continue je t'en prie..."**_

_**L'attention de la chevalerie, momentanément mobilisé par la chute de Kanon, se dispersa à nouveau, et l'on put presque entendre un soupir de désespoir général lorsque Shion reprit. Le gémeau, lui, trépigna littéralement d'impatience jusqu'à la fin de la réunion, puis il sorti comme une flèche, attendant afin de coincer euh de parler à la fillette. Lorsque tous furent sortis du treizième temple Kanon s'avança à la rencontre de Saori.**_

_**"Euh, Saori-san...?**_

_**-Qu'y a-t-il Kanon ?**_

_**-Hm, qu'est ce que vous lisiez pendant la réunion ?**_

_**-Un manga, j'en lis pas mal en fait. Celui-ci s'appelle Black Butler. Ca t'intéresse ? Si tu veux je te le prête, c'est le tome I et je l'ai fini.**_

_**-Oh, euh, oui je veux bien...A...Arigato.**_

_**-Rapporte le moi quand tu auras fini, s'il te plait je te ferais lire la suite."**_

_**Le chevalier lui répondit d'un sourire si éblouissant qu'elle en tomba dans les pommes dans le couloir du temple, mais il était déjà bien trop loin pour s'en rendre compte.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"Hey Kanon...**_

_**-Plus tard frangin, j'ai un truc à faire là, désolé, on se voit au temple tout à l'heure !" Le coupa Kanon avec un sourire. Saga le regarda s'éloigner bouche bée. Mais bordel que s'était-il encore passé dans la tête de son frère ...?**_

_**Durant les jours qui suivirent, cette question fut sur toutes les lèvres du Sanctuaire. Kanon était revenu au troisième temple sans plus de détails et il était redevenu lui-même, au détail près de son humeur plus que resplendissante que rien ne put entacher malgré les essais répétés de Milo, Dohko et Deathmask, qui étaient pourtant des maîtres en la matière. Par ailleurs, on le voyait maintenant rarement pour ne pas dire jamais sans un livre à la main.**_

_**Le second évènement notable fut la disparition de Saori, qui grâce au sourire dévastateur du gémeau, resta enfermée dans la salle de réunion du treizième temple pendant trois bonnes semaines. La chevalerie entière arrêta alors de se poser des questions sur Kanon et s'appliqua à fêter dignement l'absence de la déesse en organisant une beuverie qui resta gravée dans les archives de Sanctuaire.**_

_**The End.**_

_****_**Voila...fini, une petite larme à l'oeil de voir mon premier bébé publié ^^ En espérant qu'il sera suivi de plusieurs autres bientot ! **

**Toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sont acceptées si elles sont constructives, alors pour une pauvre petite fanficeuse débutante, si vous avez le temps et l'énergie une tite review please ! :)**

**Big Kiss !**


End file.
